


ellipsis

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is in the silences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ellipsis

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the bulk of this at end of January, and then filled it in, kind of.

...and if this is all they are, if they're only winning one goal games that feel too close the whole time, if they're only holding on by the skin of their teeth, if that's all they can be right now, well fine.

It's better than the alternative. 

It's better than losing. There's been enough of that. It's better than sitting on the sidelines and watching. Mikke is so through with that. He wants to be out here, to battle, and hurt, and get knocked down, and do more, and more, and more, even though it hurts. Because it hurts.

He isn't into pain, not universally. He didn't enjoy the broken wrist, he didn't enjoy the surgery, he mostly didn't enjoy the weeks of rehab. He enjoys this though — the good pain of playing hard, of pushing, and being pushed, of getting knocked down, and getting back up again. The pain of skating hard, of doing everything he can. He enjoys using his body until it aches. He enjoys being a tool.

He wants to be so useful; he wants his body to get used in just the right way to score goals, and stop the opposition, and win the game. Tonight they did. He didn't score, but he contributed, and that's something to feel proud of. He can feel it in the way his legs ache, and in the way his back is sore and probably bruising, and in the way his wrist feels, a little bit sore, but good too, with all the strength he had to work to get back.

His body worked for the team tonight, but he didn't score a goal, not like Nino. The last time Nino got a goal was in December, a week before Mikke broke his wrist. There's a joke in there, somewhere — Mikke's made it before, "You know, on the ice, you’re allowed to score without me." It isn't particularly funny, but their teammates don’t have particularly good senses of humor. It only got worse as Nino's goal drought continued, and Mikke got increasingly impatient to get back on the ice. He only made it once, also uncomfortable with how it nudged at their still-novel monogamy. Nino asked for that, and Mikke said yes. He wasn't interested in being with anyone else, but putting it into words, agreeing to only be with each other, still felt strange.

Nino scored tonight, once on the ice, and now, another bad joke, off it as well. Mikke has heard variations on that joke too many times before. It's the kind of humor Nino loves, and Mikke is too fond of him to be bothered. Nino could make all kinds of bad jokes and Mikke would want to fool around with him in spite of that.

Or he could score nice good goals, which is a because-of, not an in-spite-of. Nino scored a goal and now Mikke's going to make sure he gets laid. How considerate of him. He’s such a good boyfriend.

This is another way his body can be used, one he likes a lot. He isn't into pain, not exactly, but he's into this. He likes the way his knees feel against the hotel floor. He likes the way Nino looks down at him. That hurts too, in a different way; not his body, but his heart. Nino's big brown eyes and blown pupils, lips parted and bitten red, desperate for Mikke. That hurts in such a nice way.

He undoes Nino's belt, his fly, and together they shove Nino's slacks and boxers down his thighs. Nino's dick is mostly hard in front of him. Mikke reaches out to touch it gently, more of a tease than anything else, stroking his fingers along the side as Nino gets harder.

He puts one hand on Nino's hip, pressing him firmly against the wall. He leans in to lick, tentatively, tasting the head of Nino's cock. It's all good, salty clean skin. He has one hand at the base, while he licks and sucks at the tip.

"Please," Nino says.

Mikke pulls off, looks up at Nino again, who looks even more desperate than before. It hurts so nice. "Please what?"

"More. Fuck. Mikke. Please."

Mikke smirks, tries to bite back his pride. "If you want more, take it," he challenges. He could tease like this all night, content to drive Nino crazy until he takes initiative. Mikke likes it when Nino takes from him, uses him. Sometimes Nino seems too afraid, too tentative, but Mikke wants more.

Nino reaches down to take Mikke's hand off his cock, pulls Mikke’s hand up, cradles it in his own hand.

This is the wrist he broke, and Nino traces his thumb over the surgical scar. Mikke can't wait until it fades, and there's less of a reminder how fragile he is, but he doesn't exactly mind Nino's fascination with it. Nino holds onto that hand in his own, as sweet as anything.

With his other hand he reaches down and buries his fingers in Mikke's hair. Mikke doesn't try to stifle his moan. Nino's smiling so bright.

"This is good, yeah?" Nino asks.

Mikke nods, fast, desperate to agree. The way that tugs on his hair in Nino's hold is just a bonus.

"Alright then," Nino says. "I'll do it just like you want."

With the hand in Mikke's hair he guides Mikke's mouth back to his cock. Mikke opens wide, taking it in. He loves this. His mouth feels so full, Nino’s cock heavy on his tongue. It tastes so good.

This is a good start. He wants Nino to use his mouth, to take whatever he wants. He wants to be fucked up.

Nino’s hands tighten in his hair. He’s moving his hips more, like Mikke wants him to. He’s still being careful, more than he needs to be, more than Mikke wants. He isn’t fragile. Or, well, maybe he is, but he doesn’t like to be reminded of this. Maybe he’s fragile on ice, because he’s smaller, and has a history of getting hurt. But that isn’t fair. 

They shouldn’t have to be careful with each other. Mikke likes Nino too much for that. He likes Nino so much, and that means not holding back, that means giving it their all, giving each other everything, being raw with each other.

Mikke spends too much time trying to be polite — to bite his tongue, instead of saying every mean thing he’s thinking; to be quiet, instead of cocky; to hold back instead of getting himself into trouble.

He doesn’t do that with Nino. He’s honest with Nino. And he wants Nino to be just as direct with him.

And honestly, he wants Nino to fuck him up. He doesn’t want sweet and tender — and maybe, he wonders if that’s what Nino really wants — but if Nino does, then he needs to say something, they need to have that conversation, and work on a compromise. But he doesn’t think so.

He sees how Nino gets sometimes when they’re on the ice. He gets so frustrated. He starts shoving, gets obnoxious, and a little bit mean. It seems like Nino spends so much time off the ice being _nice,_ so everyone will like him, but then Mikke sees him play, and can’t believe that’s all he is.

He knows Nino loves this. He wants to give Nino this.

He wants to give Nino everything. Tonight that means his mouth and the ache of his knees against the floor. Other nights it might be his ass, working himself open before Nino fucks him through the bed or against the wall. It's so nice to have Nino over him like that, so much bigger, and only as gentle as Mikke can stand. 

Tonight though it is just his mouth. They're tired after the game, with another on the horizon. Tonight is all about how Nino can use his mouth, and pull his hair, and make him breathless. Nino's panting, sliding his dick in and out, making Mikke choke and the corner of his eyes water. 

They're taking each other apart like this, piece by piece, starting to come undone. Mikke is hard in his boxers, and it's becoming more difficult to ignore. He feels so fortunate to get used like this. 

Nino is still holding on to his hand. 

Nino is holding onto his hand, and fucking his mouth, and pulling his hair, and not complaining about how the fingers of Mikke's other hand are digging into his hip. He is making such nice sounds, groaning low in his throat, and swearing quietly. Mikke tries to focus on that, not how hard he is, how desperately he needs Nino to touch him. It is so much; just the edge of too much. 

Mikke loves it.

He loves… whatever this is. He’s never had sex like this before. There hasn’t been anyone else that he trusts the way he trusts Nino. There hasn’t anyone else who’s so sweet to him, so tender. Mikke couldn’t imagine this without Nino.

He doesn’t want to change anything. He doesn’t want to talk, he just wants to be on his knees. Some nights he can’t stand conversation, he needs them to understand each other physically, he needs Nino to make him understand.

It works because they have had that conversation, haltingly, in starts and stops, bits and pieces coming together over the past year. Now they understand each other well enough to hold together without using words.

Mikke loves…

Nino is… 

Nino is going to come, and Mikke is probably going to swallow, and then Nino is going to pull him up and crowd him against the wall, and kiss him hard. Nino won’t treat him like he’s fragile. The kiss might get a little bit vicious, and if it doesn’t Mikke will bite until Nino bites back.

Mikke isn’t sure exactly what will happen next, he’s going to let Nino lead the way, but whatever it is he’s going to like it. Nino will get him off, and that will feel good, release and pleasure and overwhelming sensation. But it won’t be better than letting Nino use him, than having Nino’s big body press him against the wall, than having Nino’s cock in his mouth. That feeling of being overwhelmed is as much as a rush as anything else. He loves it just as much.

And then there is the feeling of Nino’s lips pressing softly against his scarred wrist. He doesn’t know what to do with that. He might love it. He might… 

He doesn’t have a word for it. He doesn’t need a word for it. He needs to be on his knees. He needs to make Nino feel good. This is all they have to be. The rush of it, the thrill of each other’s bodies, they way they can overwhelm each other with sensation. Anything more would just be…


End file.
